Dragons/Roleplay Archive1
Spitfire flew over the trees to spot prey. Icewish ♥ 02:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningbolt flew through a cloud and batted away the rest of it with her massive wings. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Seafire waited by a stream quietly for Spitfire to return. Icewish ♥ 02:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningbolt saw something from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't tell what it was. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire spotted a deer and flew directly at it. He caught it and killed it quickly. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flew over the shattered remains of a broken dragon camp. She looked for her parents and her uncle, but they were gone. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) (Moss, don't even mention dragons tribes. I'm trying to keep this wiki away from creating them as much as possible.) Seafire waited. Icewish ♥ 23:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing's flew through a large puff of clouds. She dove down and dived into the water grabbing several fish in her mouth, 23:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire flew over to Seafire. The she-dragon ate the deer and Spitfire kept watch while she did so. Icewish ♥ 23:31, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing flew out with a mouth full of fish and almost crashed into a tree "Ah!" she roared. 23:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "What was that?" asked Seafire. "Nothing of our concern," replied Spitfire. Icewish ♥ 23:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing flew to the side and a tree tore through her wing, she roared in pain. 23:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Seafire waited for her brother to leave there home to go hunt for himself, then ran towards the source of the sound. Icewish ♥ 23:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing crashed into a large feild and laid there moaning in pain 00:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire asked "Are you alright?" Icewish ♥ 00:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing closed her eyes and moaned "My..my wing's" - Dawn Seafire nodded and ran to get some herbs. She came back and began to treat Waterwing. Icewish ♥ 00:17, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing fell alseep and awoken soon after. - Dawn Seafire was gone when Waterwing woke up. Icewish ♥ 00:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwings blinked and sighed as she rested her head on her huge feet - Dawn Seafire came back to see if the she-dragon was alright. "Um, you can come stay with my brother and I if you would like. We have plenty of food and medicine, and you won't be able to hunt for a while with your wings damaged this badly." Icewish ♥ 00:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwings slowly nodded "Thank you." 00:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) They two started to walk towards Seafire's home. "Um, if my brother says anything, just don't pay attention to him. He's kind of crazy..." Icewish ♥ 00:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh..ok" Waterwings murmured 00:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The two reached the camp, and Spitfire and Seafire argued for a very long time. Finally, Spitfire allowed Waterwing to stay. Icewish ♥ 00:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing stared at Spitfire and spoke softly "I can leave if you want me to." 01:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire didn't reply. "Just don't, like, pay attention to him. He's bloody mad and angry all the time," said Seafire, softly so her brother couldn't hear her. "I love him and he tries to do what's best, but he can't think strait anymore." Icewish ♥ 01:18, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing looked down and muttered "I used to have a brother. He died from the European dragons". 01:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Well, um, not all European dragon are bad..." said Seafire, looking slightly offended. Icewish ♥ 01:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you!" 01:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yes, quite," said Seafire. "But anyways, I'll go find you some herbs to help your wings heal." Icewish ♥ 01:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "OK, thanks" Waterwing said less shyly (XD) 01:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire flew off and came back quickly with a few leaves in her jaws. Icewish ♥ 01:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing laid on the ground with her eyes closed. 01:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Seafire gave Waterwing the herbs and fell asleep. --- Spitfire couldn't fall asleep, even though it was late at night. He paced around a little. Icewish ♥ 01:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing woke in the middle of the night 01:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire growled and tried to fall asleep, but could not. Icewish ♥ 01:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing slowly started to creep off. 01:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire thought Waterwing was an enemy and attacked her. Icewish ♥ 01:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing roared in pain as her wings tore open again but this time they ripped all the way down. 01:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "What in God's name are you doing!" shouted Seafire as she jolted awake. Spitfire realized who he was attacking and stopped. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know who it was." Icewish ♥ 01:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Blood poured from her wings and wounds as Waterwing collasped. 01:56, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "What is wrong with you?!" hissed Seafire to Spitfire. Her brother remained silent. --- The next day.... Seafire was treating Waterwing's wounds. Icewish ♥ 02:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaw flew around. She smelled blood and was worried, so she turned minuscule and flew towards the smell. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 05:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) (._.) Kaida sat grumpily down on a rock. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire flew off to hunt. Icewish ♥ 22:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) He flew strait into Kaida by mistake. Icewish ♥ 23:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kaida spat as she rapidly opened her wings. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:23, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire stepped back a little, not wanting to fight. Icewish ♥ 23:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flicked her tongue in and out. "Good day to you too." she grumbled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire growled a little and narrowed his eyes. A twig snapped in the distance.... Icewish ♥ 23:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flicked her pointed tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) A dragon lunged at Spitfire and slashed at his wings. Spitfire roared and slashed at his attacker's face. Icewish ♥ 23:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kaida nearly had a heart attack, but straightened up and whipped her tail at the attack. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The dragon turned to attack Kaida, but Spitfire charged at the dragon and slammed him into a rock. Icewish ♥ 23:46, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kaida stared at the dragon and sank her claws into the dirt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The dragon fled. Icewish ♥ 23:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) She frowned. "Weird..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire started to walk away. His wings were badly damaged and he couldn't fly. Icewish ♥ 00:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "Man, your wings are messed up." Kaida said. "Maybe you should rest for a little bit." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws looked around. She was incredibly bored. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine," he replied, quietly. Icewish ♥ 00:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida blinked. "Not really. If you don't rest or get help, you could lose your wings." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'll be fine," replied Spitfire. "I've been through worse." Icewish ♥ 00:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida eyed the wings suspiciously and flinched. "Suit yourself. I'll be around." she flew off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire tried to walk back to his den. Icewish ♥ 00:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida glanced at Spitfire. She flew back to her makeshift den to eat recently caught prey. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Due to loss of blood, Spitfire suddenly felt very weak and tired. He sat down and tried to catch his breath. Icewish ♥ 00:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida still felt weird about the incident. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought that Spitfire was still injured. She nibbled on a deer quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay